


LET ME DUMB IT DOWN FOR YOU

by isnt_that_something



Series: Mafiatale one offs [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate universe- Mafiaswapfell, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Death, Implied Torture, Mafiaswapfell, Parenthood, Physical Abuse, Repeated child abuse, Scar, What Happened?, they get what's coming to them, undertale - Freeform, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_something/pseuds/isnt_that_something
Summary: Scar has suspected something has been wrong with his child and has decided to find out what. The answer leaves him in a rage that knows no end(Sans and Papyrus = MafiaTale, Lucky and Slim = MafiaSwap Sans and Papyrus, Butch and Noir = MafiaFell Sans and Papyrus, Scar and Hound = MafiaSwapfell Sans and Papyrus)Based on a prompt from bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com and I was given permission to run with it.https://bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com/post/611173395219070976/mafia-boys-sends-thier-kid-to-daycare-and#notes
Series: Mafiatale one offs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	LET ME DUMB IT DOWN FOR YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigTrashPile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTrashPile/gifts).



The heels of Scar’s custom leather Oxford shoes clicked rapidly against the concrete of the sidewalk. His brisk pace took him rapidly to his destination. Normally his mate would pick up their child from daycare, but recently they had started acting… odd. Where their child was once a bright bubble of energy, begging to bring their newest games, puzzles, and books to show to their friends so much more subdued and hesitant. 

At first he had thought maybe they were just trying to emulate him acting more formal, they’d even started wearing gloves at all times claiming to want to be more like their dad. Before that had filled him with pride that they looked up to him so much, but the longer it went on the less his child would take off the gloves all together and the more subdued their actions became. Scar may have been distracted with work and had written off some of the behaviors as a phase, but there was just something not right and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

The daycare’s entrance grew ever closer with every click of his heel. “Mt. Ebott Child Care and Development Center” was not only the finest child care facility but was also meant to help enrich children’s minds. They had chosen it with great care because nothing but the best would do for his child. 

As he drew closer a memory of a parent-teacher conference tickled the back of his mind, his eyes narrowed slightly his rapid steps slowing just a bit thinking back to the topic of the night. He remembered being vastly irritated as one of the teachers had brought up some of the children had been doing some things far out of their ‘norm age’ range and that it was causing disruptions among the rest of the children, the teacher then held out a popular chapter book series that his child loved and Scar knew then the “children” in question was his own. 

His mate loved to read and had been reading to their child from birth and they quickly took it up at a very young age themselves. He remembered snarking at the teacher “I SWEAR TO ASGORE, IF THEY CAN READ THE WORDS IT IS CLEARLY NOT ABOVE THEIR READING LEVEL OR COMPREHENSION. AND I WILL NOT LIMIT THEM TO "SOMETHING THEIR LEVEL”. THEY CAN READ CHAPTER BOOKS IF THEY DAMN WELL PLEASE NOW GIVE THEM BACK THEIR BOOKS, JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE STUCK AT A THIRD GRADE READING LEVEL DOES NOT MEAN MY CHILD IS.“ because frankly he had already had a bad day and this nonsense was ridiculous coming from a teacher that was supposed to promote learning. 

The other parents and teachers had agreed and the idiot, as Scar thought of him, had gestured in defeat and brushed it off. Perhaps he had a tighter set to his lips but they moved on to the next topic and nothing had ever come if it. His 'work’ had gotten much busier in the following weeks, but now that he thought of it… his child’s behavior had started to slowly change shortly after that night.

Schooling his expression as though he was going to meet with a rival gang leader and strode into the place as though he owned it. He walked down the wall past the various class rooms and play areas to his child’s room. He noted the vast difference in atmosphere immediately. 

Where the other rooms had been filled with the various cacophony of children at play, this room is much more subdued. Instead of playful chatter and squeals there was a quiet hush in the room as the children milled about. Some reading, some doing art, some sitting quietly in corners. Quieter than any room with this many children at this age had a right to be. It felt outright… gray.

It grated on Scar’s nerves to no end. They were rankled further when his gaze laid to rest on his child who was standing before the teacher head down and trembling. The man stood towering over his child, back to Scar who heard him say "I’ve told you to look at me when I’m talking to you.” Only to cut off as the child gasped seeing their father standing in the door. The man turned, Scar recognized the idiot from the meeting, and his entire demeanor shifted. Smiling he approached Scar like they were old friends.

“Ah Mr. Serif, good afternoon! What a pleasant surprise, though doesn’t your spouse normally come to pick up your little one? I do hope your spouse is well?” the man carried on much to Scar’s displeasure. Scar had shifted his gaze to his child, who was looking as though their deepest wish in the world was for a hole to open up and swallow them whole. For the first time in weeks his child didn’t have on their gloves and Scar was aghast at the sight of them. Their delicate skin was bright red and painful whelks on top of various shades of purple underneath bruises in various stages of recovery.

As he knelt next to them gently taking their hands into his own, examining them. Eyelights shrinking in rage, his child trembled staring at the floor. “Oh dear, I know. Poor dear managed to…. catch their hands in the toy chest lid today. It’s quite a heavy lid, but they learned a very important lesson today. Those toys are meant for the older children, they’re simply not ready to play with such things.” The man ended with a titter of laughter, missing how Scar’s eyelights disappeared as he watched his child shrink into themselves in shame at the man’s words. 

He carefully lifted them into his arms, tenderly hugging them as they pressed their face into his neck, eyelights now narrow pinpricks. Turning to face the imbecile that continued chattering on, his words a buzz in Scar’s skull. He slowly turned to stare at the man, for the first time the man’s speech stuttered, fear seizing his heart…. then Scar simply turned and walked out the door silently, never uttering a single word. The caretaker stared in surprise after the vanishing skeleton and his child.

_Hmph_ he half grunted. He’s expected the skeleton to pitch a fit. Of course he’d been telling the truth… the brats hands had been caught trying to remove a toy from the wooden chest, he just so happened to add a little force to the lids descent. _One day they’ll learn not to cause trouble._ Thinking nothing more of it, he turned back to the classroom of students that had been quietly watching the entire interaction, secretly hoping that their “caretaker” would be called out… Scar’s child was not the first one to receive 'lessons’, though his child seemed to receive them more, most likely due to their stubbornness.

That evening Scar and his spouse sat their child down and got the whole story from them. They had tried so hard to handle things themselves because it’s what their Papa would have done. They tearfully told story after story of the teacher’s 'lessons’, ranging anywhere from beratement to being struck on the back of their hands with rulers. Getting their hands slammed in the heavy lids of the play box had been the worst to date. Every word and tear was like gasoline pouring on the rage building in Scar’s soul that he carefully hid from his child. He assured them over and over they had done nothing wrong and while it was commendable that they had tried to take care of things on their own he reminded them that even Papa relied on family when things got tough and to remember to rely on them in the future.

After getting them calmed and settled for the night, Scar did exactly what he told his child to do. He gathered the others and in a tone that belied the anger burning within him told them the entire story. A cold fury swept through the entire gang. You mess with one of them, you mess with them all. Sans, Papyrus and Butch focused on taking care of the family and all the business of the day, Lucky and Slim started a search for a replacement in the facility as well as digging up any information on all the other faculty and staff in the place thoroughly vetting all current and potential future employee. While they worked on that Scar, Noir and Hound went… _hunting_.

Unknowing of the danger he had put himself in the source of Scar’s rage opened the door to his modest apartment, he threw his keys into the tray next to the door before closing and locking it. He tread the familiar path down the long hallway before flicking on the light of the living room, which to his shock revealed one of his clients sitting bold as brass in his chair!

“Mr. Serif?! What in the world are you doing in m-” he was cut off suddenly.

“AH, MR.” Scar paused seemly trying and failing to remember his name nonchalantly, “WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS. NOT THAT IT MATTERS. GOOD EVENING. YOU AND I HAVE THINGS TO DISCUSS ABOUT YOUR TREATMENT OF MY CHILD.”

The man stuttered in shock, “You have no right to break into my home!” He whirled to the phone on the wall only to be further shocked by the appearance of another taller skeleton dressed in a sharp suit in crimson accents. The fangs on his face curved into a cruel smile.

“I DON’T THINK THAT WOULD BE WISE.” Noir said in a taunting voice.

A icy fear started to skitter down his back. Neither skeleton were overtly threatening him, in fact they seemed very relaxed in their posture, but something about this whole situation was extremely unnerving. He gathered himself and attempted to force confidence into his tone and posture as he turned to go back out the door he came. 

“Whatever it is Mr. Serif you will have to address it with me at the Center. Breaking and entering is a crime. I insist you leave my home this ins-” Once again he was cut off, but this time by shock as he found his front door entrance blocked by yet ANOTHER tall skeleton, this one was dressed in a dusty orange dress shirt and nice slacks. His usual golden fang smile was currently twisted into a snarl.

“a ‘crime’? ya think this issa crime? what about repeatedly abusin’ a child in your care?!” this new skeleton said with a voice dripping with venom.

His mouth was suddenly dry as a desert he opened his mouth to defend himself only to jump by the sound of Scar’s voice directly behind him.

“IT APPEARS HE NEEDS A LESSON TO LEARN THE DIFFERENCE. LUCKILY… WE ARE HERE TO EDUCATE YOU ON THE MATTER.”

And his world went black.

It was many hours into the next day before the trio emerged from Noir’s ‘Workshop’ satisfied, worn and….dirty. 

Slim and the others had finished a list of candidates they thought would be suitable for the center, subtly dropped while the Director was busy answering questions over a missing persons report.

Of the list Scar personally hired the one with the best qualifications after a stringent hiring process to care for his child at home personally followed by weeks of strict supervision. They had frequent trips and playdates with other children, but never again would his child be put in that situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. If you see anything that should be fixed or tags added please let me know!
> 
> Also send some love to Bigoltrashpile either here or on Tumblr for their amazing characters.  
> Please do not repost this work anywhere else or alter it in any way.


End file.
